I Can Make You Scared
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: The Futal Era was ending, & full demons were losing the battle. While Humans lived at peace with Half Demons & Quarter Demons, The rest were being killed. This would be fine with Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter if she hadn't falled in love w/ Ryuzaki.
1. Prologue

Description: The End of the futal era was closing, and demons were finally being fought against. In a time where everything is Demon Vs. Human and the same horrible discriminations are still being made, how could Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter save everything from destruction without losing her love for the strange demon and his friends that Sesshomaru has associated himself with?

Title: I Can Make You Scared

Prologue

You've already heard of my parent's story. You already know how it turned out and you know because you saw them live through it, but I'm not my parents, let's just get that straight. Inuyasha and Kagome had their run, and they got the happy ending, I'm extremely happy for them and I'm not writing this to make them feel like they were the bad people in my life. That's not the impression I want to give off and I'm sorry if I mislead you. I love my parents dearly. They mean the world to me, but in times as dark as these it is only expected that a seventeen-year-old girl such as myself has some story she wants to express before she dies, which with my luck will be surprisingly soon.

So before I start to bore you with my meaningless thoughts, let's get on with my story, but before I can do that, I have to warn you; the futal era you know is coming to an end. The demons are finally losing the battle with the humans. Everything my parents thought reality was changing and creating the colder, harsher world that I've come to live in. It's not something I'm proud to take part in, I absolutely hate the idea of not living in equality with demons, but that's coming from a quarter demon that really just wants to live in peace. These pointless wars and arguments didn't captivate me nor interest me, yet my entire life seemed to circle around those two things. When demons were being caged and brutally murdered; humans, half demons and quarter demons were living amongst each other in harmony. You'd think I'd be okay with that considering I'm amongst those who are not being imprisoned or killed, however what you do not know is that although I'm not in danger, my best friend is, and you can see why this, would anger me so.

The world you came to believe was real is changing into a crueler harsher one, and I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you that.

Authors note: This is my first ever crossover, however I don't want you guys going easy on me. I want all the criticism I can get, so please do review and tell me what you think, since this is a completely different way of writing that I've decided to try. The title is a line from the song "Scared" By the Tragically Hip, and this is the prologue so the real chapters will be much lounger then this. 

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!


	2. Chapter One

**Description: The End of the futal era was closing , and demons were finally being fought against. In a time where everything is Demon Vs. Human and the same horrible discriminations are still being made, how could Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter save everything from destruction without losing her love for the strange demon and his friends that Sesshomaru has associated himself with?**

**Title: I Can Make You Scared**

**Chapter One**

I watched the rain drop onto the grass from the doorstep of my home. It was pretty quiet considering that this usually wasn't the type of town where you could turn your head without seeing somebody, but today their was absolutely nobody outside of their homes. I knew that I should be locked in my room too, considering that the Akuma faitāzu - Demon Fighters - had already announced to everyone that a demon was approaching, but I wasn't afraid of any demon that they deemed a 'threat.' I knew that they only did this to make people scared. When demons came to attack us they've started announcing it and you could hear the war screams from far away, we all knew this, or at the very least, I really hoped the people of my village knew this, considering it wasn't really that hard to figure out, but to stick to the point, I was sitting at the doorstep waiting for the demons to come, not because I had a death wish, but sheer curiosity and because I have associated myself with demons in the past and they did not seem like they were going to hurt me, and Inuyasha and Kagome told me it was good for me not to close my mind off, and that they were proud of me.

"Hey, Mizu-chan, you're gonna' get sick if you don't come in side." I heard my older brother - Akio - tell me as he tugged on my long raven coloured hair playfully.

"My name is Mizuki, dearest brother, you know how much I hate the 'chan' suffix." I told him and he just laughed before saying, "I don't understand why considering I'm just calling you cute!"

"Exactly why I don't like it, if something is 'cute' it can't fight for itself, I'm quite capable of defending myself thank you,"

"But it annoys you!"

"Exactly why you should stop shortening my name and adding 'chan' to it. I'm not 'cute', Akio,"

He paused for a second and for a moment I thought I had won, but of course, my brother couldn't have allowed that. "Whatever you say, Mizu-chan, but you should still come inside," Were the exact words that spilled past his lips. I sighed before getting up and walking into our home.

I walked inside and saw my parents, Sango, Miroku and their youngest daughter, Nanami sitting around the table. They were all talking except for Nanami who was playing with an old doll, though you really should expect anything more then that from a five year old.

"Sesshomaru and a few of his followers will be coming over in a little while, I hope that's alright with you, because we will need your help entertaining them and keeping them from killing each other," Mother (who for the sake of un-complicating things, I'm going to call by her first name, Kagome) said as she looked up at me with a smile, I heard my father (who I'm going to call Inuyasha for the same reason) mumble something about 'Sesshomaru being a greedy, unforgiving bastard' and I ignored the comment. Why did I ignore it? It's simple really; Sesshomaru is a demon Lord, he could stop this senseless war if he wanted to, the probably is he doesn't want to and only comes here when he needs something from Inuyasha.

"It's fine, I just want Akio to help," I compromised and Akio did nothing but snort, "You know Akio, you should really be more compassionate towards your sister," Sango said in a sad tone. Every time she spoke of siblings she had that look on her face. Kagome told me once it was because she missed her own, but now I just think it's Sango trying to keep Akio from being too much of an obnoxious pervert like his two male influences.

"Demons! They are amongst us!" Yelled numerous men from outside. I could tell they must all have been scattered and attempting to tell all the people that their nightmares were coming true, however out of all the towns Inuyasha and Kagome have taken us to, it's this one that reacts the least dramatically towards them. I suppose it's because no matter how hard they try to make us worry, we've already realized that this was the same demons that came last week to speak to the half demon of the village.

I walked outside and watched as 6 men - quite obviously demons - and a woman -quite obviously human - approached the Demon Fighters, they weren't moved by the fact that half the town was watching them walk towards them, half of them anticipating a fight.

"Demons! Leave or fight us!" A guard with larger armor and long black hair yelled as he pointed a finger inches away from Sesshomaru's face while said dog demon didn't even blink.

"This Lord Sesshomaru has no need to waste his time fighting your pathetic guards, we are seeking entrance to speak to one named Inuyasha." He said the words coldly and smoothly. I watched him as he waved his hand gracefully and one of the men - the only one with brown hair - walked up so he was standing slightly in front of Sesshomaru. He was protection.

"You must ask permission to enter, demon, the minute you walk any further without my permission we will fight!" Yelled the same man again, making sure he still had the rest of the guards behind him. Sesshomaru just stared before grabbing the man by the neck and lifting him off the ground slowly.

My heart skipped a beat and I thought I was going to throw up. I looked around to see parents attempting to shield their children from the sight but none of them were having success. Demons were always a creature that widened a child's curiosity.

"This Lord of the demon fighters. Was this really are only hope if demons who really were a threat attacked our village? Pathetic," The brown haired demon said at the same time as Sesshomaru before all 6 of them advanced towards our home.

The village watched and we waited.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want this time!" Yelled Inuyasha as he advanced on his older brother and I tried to my best efforts to hide the smile that was trying too hard to show.

"This Sesshomaru has come to discuss the arangements," He explained shortly before walking into our home like he had every right to be here, and the rest of his group stood outside. Kagome, Sango carrying Nanami, Miroku and Inuyasha fallowed Sesshomaru's lead, while Akio and I stood outside with them. Curious enough to ask questions, scared enough not to.

"My name's Akio, and this is my sister Mizuki, if there is anything you want us to bring her, ask Mizu-chan here and she'll get it for you, she's really cute that way," My brother said while a smile graced his features. I wasn't sure if he was just trying to be polite and annoy me at the same time, or if he really just wanted to anger me, but I decided it was probably better to not ponder on that too long.

"Misa Misa is pleased to meet you! This is Matt, Mello, Near, Ryuzaki and my love, Light!" I nodded half heartedly before sighing quietly. When I first saw the woman in the group, I thought she was going to be someone like me, who strived for equality or at the very least had some sort of authority, but instead I'm given this ignorant girl? Not quite what I wanted.

"She's just shy, she really is pleased to meet you, and as am I! Now I'm going to go inside, so if you need antyhing, really, don't hesitate to ask my dearest sister here!" Akio said before pushing my closer to them slightly so that he could turn on his heels and run away.

He was really going to get it.

**Authors Note: So that was that! Sorry for the wait, but i doubt anybody actually reads this, i mean seriously, i didnt get any reviews so yeah. **

**Question of the day: What's your favorite anime? Why?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


End file.
